


TRACK SEVEN 一 he's the one

by 00zens



Series: all about luv [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, HAPPY ENDING !!!!, It is not, M/M, he is literally in love with his best friend someone help this boy, he writes love songs about jeno, jeno is oblivious.... Very oblivious, lifetime best friend jeno, mark thinks its one sided, rapper/songwriter mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: "[he's] the one i get feelings from,i could write a million songs, but i know it's not enough.cause [he] probably doesn't even know this song's about [him]."ORin which famous rapper/songwriter mark writes love songs about his oblivious best friend.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: all about luv [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	TRACK SEVEN 一 he's the one

**Author's Note:**

> here's fic seven of ten!!! markno has really been tugging at my heartstrings lately... so here is this fic :) the ending is happy, unlike my last markno fic hahaha. i hope you all enjoy!

mark and jeno were attached at the hip. having met in their last year of middle school, the boys had gone through so much together. they were roommates, they both had a strong passion for music, the list went on. it was almost impossible to see one without the other.

when spending basically half your life with someone, it’s inevitable for a strong bond and connection to manifest itself. whether it be platonic or romantic, mark and jeno would always have a love for each other that they didn’t have for anyone else in their lives.

for mark, it was the latter.

he found it funny, really. all the memories they’d made in those ten years一 the sleepovers, the transitions into new stages of their lives, the short lived crushes, etc., he’d spent it all denying the more than platonic love for his best friend.

now, he was more accepting of them than ever. that didn’t exactly mean much though, considering he absolutely refused to act on the feelings he felt for jeno. at least, he would never act on them  _ directly _ .

mark was a big songwriter, producer, and rapper in the industry. he was almost becoming a household name at this point. when asked in interviews what he could never live without, his answer would always include jeno.

_ “my music wouldn’t be what it is today without him. he’s been there with me through everything, i don’t know what i would do if i didn’t have my lee jeno.” _

everyone found their friendship absolutely adorable. two boys who had met in middle school and had stuck together ten years later. who wouldn’t love them?

when they hear mark’s response, they assume it’s because jeno is his moral support, his pillar. one who’d stay up with him on late work nights, or be by his side when he’s stressed. just like any other close best friend. 

though they’d never consider the possibility of mark’s music being based on him, and the strong feelings mark felt for him.

mark almost wants to laugh every time he reads through social media, seeing his fans praise him and jeno, tweeting about how they want a friendship like theirs, they want their own other half.

actually, he was surprised no one had connected the dots yet. he didn’t exactly do his best to hide it, sometimes going live just to go on a love rant about the boy. sure, there were the occasional shippers, but no one ever took him seriously.

the first song mark had written about him was, unexpectedly, the most popular song on his first full length album. on the charts, it was almost always tied with the title track, which he couldn’t help but find amusing. 

although seeing this, a small part of mark was completely unfazed. that was the song that he would say held the most emotion on the album, as it was the result of many sleepless nights spent thinking. 

mark would never forget what jeno had told him the night his album was released.

_ “mark!” jeno exclaimed. “i’m so proud of you! you’re number one, like, everywhere,” he beamed. all mark could do was smile, still a large bundle of nerves after the small party they had.  _

_ “thank you jen, it means a lot. i couldn’t have done it without you.” he leaned his head onto jeno’s shoulder, humming at the familiar feeling bubbling in his stomach. _

_ jeno perked up suddenly, tapping mark lightly on the thigh. “hey, could i ask you something?” _

_ mark sat up, turning his body on the couch to face jeno. “yeah?” jeno pulled out his phone, going into itunes to find the album. “this song,” he pointed. “is it like, based on real feelings?” _

_ the older suddenly felt his whole body heat up in panic, seeing as jeno was referring to ‘track four’. the song about him. jeno knew him like the back of his hand, so mark thought there was no use lying. _

_ “oh, i knew it!” jeno smiled. mark’s eyebrow rose quickly, confused. “what?” _

_ “so, who’s the guy? or girl? have you been keeping a secret partner from me? the song is like, so deep, i know i’ve helped you write before but i’ve never seen anything like it come from you.” _

_ mark’s body visibly relaxed at jeno’s obliviousness. his mind raced, trying to come up with something. “i never said it was my feelings, did i? it’s about a friend’s relationship.” _

_ jeno looked at him, visibly confused. mark regretted the words right as they left his mouth, knowing they didn’t make sense. why would he put such a personal song on his first full album that wasn’t even from his own experience? _

_ “oh, okay. that makes sense, i guess. it’d be kind of hard for you to hide a crush from me.” jeno laughed, leaning back onto the couch. mark chuckled nervously in response, mirroring jeno’s actions. “yeah, it would.” _

and here they were, in the studio together yet again. jeno sat on the opposite side of the room, playing random chords on the guitar he kept there. mark sat in his usual seat, moving his head to the beat that played through the studio speakers as he fiddled with his pen.

“mark?” jeno spoke softly. “you look really stressed. what’s bothering you?”

the older turned quickly in his chair to fully face jeno. “what? no, i’m fine.”

it would take a lot more than that to convince the boy, and mark knew that. it was evident in the way jeno’s eyebrow instantly rose, questioning his words. moments like these were the only times mark wished jeno didn’t know him so well.

after a few seconds of a silent staring contest, mark sighed. what did he have to lose? as long as jeno didn’t figure out that he was talking about him, he’d be fine.

“it’s just, this song. it’s the last one i need to complete the ep, but i’m having a hard time putting my thoughts into words that make sense.”

jeno stood from his spot, walking over to mark and taking a seat next to him. “are they personal? like, to you, not a friend or anyone.” mark hesitated before nodding. jeno gave him a look that read  _ can i see? _ , prompting him to push his notebook towards the boy to read.

the minute and a half jeno spent reading his lyrics, mark felt the need to hold his breath. this was probably one of the riskiest things he had ever done, letting his best friend read the lyrics to a love song he had written  _ about _ him.

jeno hummed as he set the notebook back down, resting his chin on his hands as he thought. “well, i can’t really help you put your thoughts into words if i don’t know them. you don’t have to tell me who it is, just tell me about them?”

mark rested a hand on the back of his head, silently debating if he really should pour his feelings out to jeno. he played with the hair on the back of his neck before sighing. the moderate amount of confidence he had now would have to suffice. when else would he get a chance like this?

“well, i’ve known them for awhile now.” mark spoke timidly. jeno’s ears perked up at the statement, wanting to connect the dots. “they’re there for me through literally everything, it’s actually the same person that most of my music is about.”

the younger couldn’t help but smile as he watched mark get shy. “so they’re your muse?”

mark’s cheeks burned. “sure, yeah.”

“what do you like so much about them?” jeno asked, sitting up straighter in his seat. mark let out an empty laugh, too deep into his thoughts. “everything? i don’t know, they’re someone i really can’t live without. they’ve helped me so much with absolutely everything, i probably wouldn’t even have this job without them. they always know what to say when i’m having trouble figuring things out, they never push me when i take a little longer to understand things.”

jeno gnawed on his bottom lip as he listened to mark speak. the room felt like it had gotten a few degrees warmer. watching mark speak with his eyes glimmering, clearly deep in thought about this  _ person _ , he didn’t know how to respond.

“they’re like, my comfort person. i go to them for everything. he knows me so well, most of the time i don’t even have to say anything, he just senses something’s wrong and helps me.” mark finished.

“wait,” jeno spoke suddenly. “he? so it’s a guy?”

mark’s eyes widened. he had gotten so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice his slip up. “yeah, he.”

the room went silent, the atmosphere suddenly tense. jeno didn’t speak for a few moments, but mark could practically see all the thoughts racing through his head.

“mark,” jeno said, his tone different from before. “i have one question. can you be honest when you answer?” 

mark’s stomach danced, an anxious feeling rising and filling his body. he nodded before letting out a quiet, “yeah.”

“is it me?” jeno asked, looking him right in the eye.

mark felt his world stop. his body instantly froze, his hand dropping from his mouth where he was nibbling on the skin. a cold sweat ran down his back. “uh, no?”

jeno’s face fell. “oh, okay.” mark looked from him to the notebook repeatedly before blurting out, “wait, why do you seem disappointed?”

the younger shrugged as he adjusted his hoodie that suddenly felt too tight. “i don’t know, thought maybe there was a chance you liked me back.”

his tone was so nonchalant mark almost missed his statement. he nodded, before his eyes widened almost comically. “wait, what?”

jeno sighed before turning in his chair to face mark. “i like you. ah,” he spoke almost emotionlessly. “secret’s out. it’s fine if you don’t feel the sa一”

“oh my god, i like you too.” mark cut him off. jeno looked at him in disbelief, as if he thought the boy was kidding.

“like a lot. maybe love? i don’t know it’s been a whi一” mark rambled before he was cut off by jeno pulling his chair to bring him closer. their legs intertwined, a familiar bubbling forming in mark’s stomach as his eyes looked up and down from jeno’s face to where his knee rested between jeno’s thighs.

“are you telling me i could’ve been kissing you a long time ago?” jeno leaned closer, their faces almost touching. mark’s cheeks flushed as his eyes widened, never expecting his confession to turn out like this.

“maybe? are you planning on kissing me right now?” mark mustered up enough confidence to challenge the younger. jeno tilted his head. “can i?”

mark couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips as he processed jeno’s words. he nodded quickly, wasting no time to loop his arms around the younger’s neck. jeno looked at him for a second before closing the gap, pressing his lips to mark’s softly. 

the older instantly melted into the kiss, fingers playing softly with the hair on the back of jeno’s head. their lips molded together, the background music of the moment being the soft r&b song that had come on from mark’s playlist. jeno’s hand played with the bottom of mark’s jaw before moving down and settling on his waist.

the position they were in strained mark’s back, causing him to pull away and groan, moving a hand to the area in pain. jeno laughed softly at the boy, lips glistening slightly under the lighting of the studio. “wanna move to the couch?”

mark thought for a second before taking jeno’s larger hand in his. “wanna go home?”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand there it is :] i hope you liked it! i would've written more for the kissing scene but i really. am terrible with kissing scenes. as always feel free to leave kudos/comments! my twitter is @renminsung, where you can find my cc link if you wanna leave anything + my other works!! thank you for reading, see you next week :]


End file.
